Ponto De Paz
by annepast
Summary: "- Não adianta Remus, eu sou seu ponto de paz. Não são as estrelas nem seus livros. Sou eu." SiRem


**PONTO DE PAZ**

Agosto chegava rápido e junto com ele os ventos frios do outono. A pequena casa em York rangia em resposta das fortes balançadas das árvores. A escola acabou, os estudos se foram e junto deles, o verão, em breve, a neve chegaria e a escola de magia e bruxaria retornaria.

1976 estava sendo uma ano sem novidades. Fim do sexto período, início dos estudos avançados. Remus, como o bom aluno que era, passou o verão entre os livros. Estudou o máximo que podia e adiantou vários capítulos. Mandou uma carta ao diretor informando da desistência do cargo de monitor, em razão do grande número de matérias que iria estudar no sétimo ano.

Ao contrário dele, Sirius Black mal pegara num livro. Se pegou, foi para jogá-lo para James treinar sua pegada de apanhador no time. Esse ano, Prongs foi eleito capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Seu ego não poderia estar mais inflado. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual a campainha da casa em York tocar.

Remus marcou a página do livro de feitiços e foi atender a porta. Era Sirius, com algumas malas e uma vassoura na mão.

- Briguei com o James. – Sorriu amarelo pro outro maroto. – É que aquele veado conseguiu ficar mais metido do que já era, sabe? Agora ele é _capetão_ do time de quadribol. E pra variar, ele levou o maior fora da ruiva e ficou todo bravinho.

- Pode ficar até o começo das aulas, Snuffles. – Remus respondeu, revirando os olhos. Deu espaço para o colega entrar e fechou a porta.

- Como você sabia? Eu nem tinha pedido ainda! – Exclamou o outro, tirando o casaco de couro e jogando no sofá onde Remus estava até poucos minutos.

- Eu te conheço à seis anos, Sirius, você está ficando previsível. – O loiro deu de ombros. O moreno concordou. – Ah, tente não molhar meus livros, ta?

- Você também é bastante previsível, Moony. E não me culpe de molhar as suas coisas, culpe essa chuva horrorosa que está caindo. Você tem noção de como é difícil voar quando está caindo o mundo? – Sirius largou a vassoura no chão e seguiu para a cozinha. Remus só o observou. Resolver seguir o maroto, então.

A cozinha estava quentinha, devido à chaleira que soltava vapor loucamente. Sirius sempre achou a casa de Remus meio solitária. A mãe morava em Manchester e o pai vivia trabalhando. Era raro ver o maroto na companhia de familiares. O moreno abriu a geladeira e procurou algo pra comer. Encontrou apenas carne e vegetais. Fechou-a. Abriu os armários. Cereais, condimentos, biscoitos. Pegou o pote de biscoitos de chocolate.

- Chá de quê, Lobão? – Perguntou Snuffles ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava o doce. – Você não mudou nada, sabe? – O loiro riu pelo nariz.

- Chá de camomila. Preciso de paz, não parei de estudar o verão inteiro. – Respondeu o outro, pegando duas xícaras do armário e colocando na mesa. – Aceita? – Sirius concordou.

Sentou-se à mesa e esperou o chá. Remus o entregou e sentou à sua frente. Sirius só observou o lobisomem. Remus estava com a aparência abatida para um garoto de 16 anos. Seus cabelos loiros estavam desarrumados e embaraçados. Vestia um suéter velho e calça jeans surrada. Mesmo assim, ainda preservava uma calmaria contida nos olhos. Sirius adorava aqueles olhos. Redondos e dourados, pareciam duas minas de ouro líquido. Dentro deles, uma fonte de paz que sempre o acalmava.

Mas havia algo diferente naqueles olhos. Talvez saudade, preocupação, tensão. Realmente, o licantropo precisava relaxar um pouco. Porém, o moreno não iria tentar convencê-lo disso. Remus era muito cabeça-dura e no fim das contas, ele só acabaria sem um lugar para dormir.

- Sabe uma coisa que me traz paz? – Perguntou para Lupin, enquanto bebericava o chá. – Olhar as estrelas. Você tem um telescópio, não tem? – Remus levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos prateados à sua frente.

- Tenho. Mas está chovendo e provavelmente tem neblina. Estamos em York, não se esqueça. – Respondeu o outro maroto e encarou a chuva torrencial lá fora.

Sirius pensou mais um pouco e uma ideia brilhante veio à sua mente. Sorriu pro lupino e foi até uma das gavetas. Pegou alguma coisa que o loiro não viu e começou a subir a escada. Ouviu o moreno gritar do andar superior.

- Seu quarto ainda é o terceiro, né? – O licantropo gritou afirmando. – Não suba até eu dizer que você pode ok, Moon?

- Tá bom. Eu vou estudar, quando for para eu subir, grite. – Disse Remus, colocando as xícaras na pia e voltando para o sofá da sala.

Só Sirius para tirar a vida dele da monotonia. Apesar de todas as loucuras, adorava a companhia do maroto. Ele fazia o loiro se sentir novamente um adolescente. Sirius podia ter seus defeitos, mas era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. Parou de pensar e repetiu a frase em sua mente. _Amigo_. Era isso o que ele era. Amigo. Era assim que deveria permanecer.

Mesmo seu coração discordando e sua mente pensando em como aquele boca rosada era perfeita, era assim que deveriam permanecer. Amigos.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊ SUBIR? – O Berro do moreno tirou-o de seus devaneios. Subiu as escadas e encontrou um maroto na porta do seu quarto. – Qual é o seu problema, dude? Eu gritei umas quinze vezes!

- Desculpe, eu tava meio entretido na leitura. – E sorriu amarelo pro moreno.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem. Vamos, entre e não me mate que depois eu arrumo tudo.

O quarto antes com paredes brancas, iluminado e cheio de livro espalhado, estava escuro, com uma cabana montada onde deveria ficar a cama e cortinas pesadas cobrindo a janela. Uma lanterna no meio do cômodo estava acesa, apontada para o teto do quarto, com uma peneira em cima, o telescópio ao lado dela. O teto parecia o céu, salpicado de pontinhos amarelos e azuis.

Remus se virou para o maroto e sorriu. Ele com certeza era a melhor pessoa que existia. Montar um observatório dentro de um quarto só para relaxar o loiro. Ele sentou ao lado do telescópio e o apontou para o _céu_. Não dava para enxergar direito, o teto ficava borrado, mas valera a intenção.

De repente um olho prateado apareceu na ponta do telescópio, tapando o teto.

- Sirius, eu estou tentando ver as estrelas!

- Mas você está vendo uma super-nova, não reparou? Eu sou uma estrela! – Respondeu o moreno, convencido. Remus começou a rir.

Snuffles adorava o riso dele. O deixava mais leve, mais jovial, deixava o loiro como um garoto normal, sem nenhum problema peludo. Era ótimo vê-lo sorrir e se divertir. Aproximou-se do loiro e deu um leve selinho em seus lábios.

Moony parou de rir, para corar instantaneamente. O maroto ficou sem jeito e retribuiu muito rápido o beijo. Antes de se afastar, Sirius o segurou e o beijou avidamente. As línguas se chocavam com ardor e cada gosto, cada textura era marcada na mente de cada um. Não era exatamente o que um garoto faria, mas valia a pena.

- Não adianta Remus, eu sou seu ponto de paz. Não são as estrelas nem seus livros. Sou **eu**.

**FIM**


End file.
